<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лезвие by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682643">Лезвие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>По другую сторону обмана [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contests, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех свои развлечения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Brock Rumlow, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>По другую сторону обмана [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лезвие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Слово-ключ: лезвие</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чем это вы заняты? — поинтересовался Тони.</p><p>Наташа и Брок сидели друг напротив друга и удерживали на кончиках указательных пальцев поставленные на остриё клинки.</p><p>— Уйди, Тони, — сквозь зубы прошипела Наташа, напряжённо глядя на заплясавший кинжал, под которым — она чувствовала — начала поддаваться лезвию кожа. Она шевельнула пальцем, стремясь вернуть баланс, но кинжал накренился сильнее и полетел на пол. Тони едва успел отставить ногу. — Чёрт.</p><p>— Ха! — довольно ухмыльнулся Брок, легонько подкинул собственный нож и перехватил за рукоятку. — Я победил.</p><p>— Меня Тони отвлёк.</p><p>— Сама отвлеклась.</p><p>— Мог бы и поддаться по-джентльменски, — надулась Наташа.</p><p>— По-джентльменски поддаются тем, кто иначе выиграть не может, — фыркнул Брок. — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я так унизил твои способности? Три — два, Наташа, пересматриваем Стар Трек.</p><p>— Пеп, — обернулся к вошедшей следом Пеппер Тони, — тебе не кажется, что мы с тобой как-то скучно время проводим? Вот посмотри на них…</p><p>— Ты лучше посмотри туда, — кивнула Наташа в сторону, где Стив с Баки устроили соревнование по армрестлингу. — Стив битый час старается уложить левую руку Барнса.</p><p>— Да? — немедленно оживился и лукаво заблестел глазами Тони. — А Стив в курсе, что я буквально позавчера внёс в неё несколько усиливающих модификаций?</p><p>— Судя по всему, нет, — отозвался Брок, глядя, как рука Капитана медленно, но верно клонится к столу.</p><p>— Значит, и мы не скажем, — Тони явно тоже наслаждался зрелищем.</p><p>Пеппер только глаза закатила.</p><p>— Эй! — раздался возмущённый голос Стива. — Я всё слышу! Баки?</p><p>Баки повернул к ним голову, подмигнул Тони и расхохотался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>